The invention relates to a method of determining successive pitch periods/frequencies in an audio equivalent signal; the method comprising:                dividing the audio equivalent signal into a sequence of mutually overlapping or adjacent pitch detection segments;        determining an initial value of the pitch frequency/period for each of the pitch detection segments; and        based on the determined initial value, determining a refined value of the pitch frequency/period.        
The invention further relates to an apparatus for determining successive pitch periods/frequencies in an audio equivalent signal, the apparatus comprising:                segmenting means for forming a sequence of mutually overlapping or adjacent pitch detection segments;        pitch detection means for determining an initial value of the pitch frequency/period for each of the pitch detection segments; and        pitch refinement means for, based on the determined initial value, determining a refined value of the pitch frequency/period.        